The Sick Cycle Carousel
by Ed Westwicker
Summary: George Weasley grieving Fred the day after the battle.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter**

**I hope you like it! I'm not exactly sure how I feel about it yet...**

**XoXo**

George Weasley woke up, his eyes puffy and red and tear stains still evident on his cheeks. A hole was burning in his chest. He tried to breath in, but it hurt, it hurt to move and it hurt to think. His twin was gone, his other half was gone and it was as though he had been ripped in half and then hastily stitched together. He looked at the bed that his twin used to occupy and felt tears well up in his brown eyes. He could practically see his twin laying there, his eyes closed and his red hair splayed across the pillow. He could hear the whispered secrets and jokes that they had shared together.

"Georgie? How are you?" Mrs. Weasley asked, knocking on the door frame and whispering through the slight crack. George shook his head, the pain unbelievable. "Oh, George!" She sat down next to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and sobbing into his shirt. Or was it one of Fred's? It was hard to tell.

"Mum," George asked quietly, his voice muffled by her arm. She pulled away and gave a watery smile to her son. "Will it ever hurt less than it hurts now?"

"I don't know," she answered, hanging her head. "But I do know one thing." George turned his brown eyes to meet her own, his eyes wide with hope. "Your brother wouldn't have wanted you to feel this way. He would have wanted you to remember him as he was."

George scoffed, rolling his eyes and getting off of the bed. "Talk to me when you have some real advice, Mum!" he snapped, walking downstairs to hopefully find some peace and quiet. But what he found was much worse. Ginny was crying on the table, Ron was staring out the window as though something had possessed him, Percy was sobbing into a pillow, Bill was just standing there with his arm wrapped around Fleur's waist and Charlie was talking quietly with Mr. Weasley.

"Oh, George!" Ginny exclaimed, getting up from the table and walking toward him, preparing to comfort him. He stuck his hand out and shook his head.

"Don't. Just, just don't," he whispered harshly, walking to the sink and hunching his shoulders up.

"But we want to help, mate," Ron said quietly, looking over at Hermione who had just gotten up from the sofa. "He was our brother too and we miss him!"

"Not as much as me, Ron! Not as much as me!" George bit, spinning around and glaring at his younger brother. Ron's eyes widened and he took a step back. "He was my best friend and none of you can understand how much it hurts without him! You just—You guys don't get it!"

"Then help us to, George," Bill said quietly, letting go of his wife and walking towards his brother. "If we don't understand, we can't help you!"

George turned to his brother, his red hair sticking up everywhere and his brown eyes burning with anger. "Maybe I don't want you to help me!" he screamed, pushing Bill backwards. "Maybe I just want to be alone! None of you understand! I am dealing without my twin here! We were always together and now—and now we're not!" The family looked at him as though he had just sprouted another head. He just glared at them, feeling tears well up into his eyes and fall over onto his cheeks. "I just- - I don't know what to do. He's gone and it's like there's a hole."

"Georgie," Mrs. Weasley whispered, placing her hand on his shoulder tentatively. "We just want you to know that we're here with you and that you can talk to any of us. No matter what!"

"I know that, Mum," he whispered, falling into her open arms. He started to cry, really cry with the dry sobs and everything. His tears caressed his cheeks and it was the first time he wasn't embarrassed to show how much he missed his brother. He was dead without him. He was sick of not having anyone else to tell his secrets to, no one to tell jokes to. He couldn't even tell jokes anymore. It hurt too much.

"George. We're going to get the body from the castle. McGonagall said that families were allowed to come in again. Do you want to come or do you want to stay here?" Charlie asked, putting a hand on his brother's shoulder. George nodded solemnly, trying to hold himself together. "Good. You know, we don't look down on you for crying. Your best friend just died. He was our brother too."

George nodded, but didn't say anything. He was too distraught to say a word. But maybe that was how it was supposed to be. Maybe that was how people grieved. All he knew was that it would take awhile to get over his brother's death. But his family was behind him and he could fall on them if he absolutely needed to. 

**Tell me in review what you thought about it because that'll just make me feel good! **


End file.
